That Fateful Night
by Fishin4DP
Summary: Oneshot of what Hotstreak was thinking when he was down at the docks during the Big Bang.


Alright. 2nd fanfic. different cartoon. i will eventually get around to doing that static shock danny phantom cross over. plus i have another fic planned where jack, vlad, and lancer get into a battle scene. haha yeah. not sure how that one will turn out. i still need to finish Off the Richter, but who knows where that's going....

anyways...as always: **Disclaimer: **I do not own Static Shock or its characters. Lucky warner bros.

**Hotstreak: **This stuff's some kind of high-tech stupid something or another.  
**Static: **Can I quote you on that, Professor?

* * *

Power. Money. Control. I found these were the only reasons someone might truly admire and respect you.

All I ever wanted was love. Companionship.

I could never achieve those goals. So I set new ones. Ones I could accomplish. I sent out for power, money, and control. The three things I might be able to have within my reach.

That's why I went to the docks on that fateful night.

I was seeking power. Gang power. True power for a soon-to-be-dropped-out-of-high-school teenager. This was what I believed I wanted.

Around Dakota, if you were in a gang, you had backup, at the minimum. Further up the chain came status and, with status, I could touch those things I wanted so badly.

At one point the gangs ruled the city. Cops and firefighters alike couldn't handle the wars. Each leader was searching for his own share of power. It erupted in violence. The fires dwindled down, but the inner flame in all of them was alive, ready to ignite at a moment's notice.

That's why I went to the docks on that fateful night.

Another war was to burst, one that had been building for years now. Gangs recruited like the military during a draft. Any body could aid their cause; more people to avenge their enemies.

Me, you ask? I was not in a gang. I did not want to start at the bottom of their drafting ranks. I wanted the top seat first. The only way to get there was to prove it.

That's why I went to the docks on that fateful night.

A crowbar here, a leg swinging there, was all anyone could see. Darkness hid the shadows and silhouettes of strangers. All one could see was pieces of weapons. Weapons that were most likely aimed at you. A dodge, a dip, a dive was all one could do to stay alive and conscious.

I gained my balance easily. That had come naturally to me ever since I was a kid. My perfect balance was interrupted by an object on the ground. My hand reached down to feel for it. Wood. Sturdy wood. Wood good enough to amount damage to another person.

I swung the wood and, let me tell you, it felt good. Control was here, in my hand. Not the control I was originally looking for, but it still felt good all the same.

_Oomph!_ yelled a body. I could tell it was from one that made contact with this piece of magnificent wood I found. I gripped it steadier in my hands. It was smooth to the touch, sanded down to practically paper. I could practically feel the control pulsing through my body. It was stronger than the adrenaline my senses were most likely feeling. I'd like to think it was the control over the weapon instead. That's what I thought I was searching for.

That's why I went to the docks on that fateful night.

Bright lights suddenly shone from above. Artificial lights, I could tell that much immediately. Megaphones sounded from above the lights. A blur of noise could be heard, but no actual words were distinguished in my ears. Control was in me; it was made for me.

Clangs of other's weapons were surrounding me. Somehow, I had found myself in the middle of this gang battle. Chaos and confusion descended upon the battle with the swarm of lights and sounds.

Out of nowhere, tiny metal containers could be heard rattling on the concrete ground. Still the battle raged on. They erupted. These were little boxes of power. If only I could have contained one….

I had barely thought this when my eyes began to water uncontrollably. The coughing soon followed. Obviously, the police had come to settle down the war, if that was ever possible. They had dumped tear gas on us.

Fences rattled from multiple teens trying to climb over them at once. The unlucky ones not to make it to the fence had crawled in the fetal position on the cold concrete. Coughs and moans filled in where once metal clangs and megaphones rang through the air.

A continuous stream of tear gas filled the loading dock. There was no escaping its mercy. The empty tin cans flew in the air, releasing the last of their containments. One managed to hit a large tank of something with enough force to break a hole through the side.

That's why I came to the docks on that fateful night.

More gas captured the air around us. This was not normal gas, I could tell that from the start. It seemed to chase out the tear gas. We were no longer crying, but the coughing kept on.

I walked towards the nearest exit I knew of in a dizzy and swaying manner. My head began to pound like a set of drums in a marching band. With one final intake of breath to clear my head, I blacked out. I could subconsciously tell my head had hit the concrete hard. That would hurt in the morning.

That's why I came to the docks on that fateful night.

I woke up with a splintering headache. The white hot intensity of a thousand suns was inside my head, smoldering my brain to ashes. I gripped my hair with both hands to stabilize myself. The pain exceeded anything I had ever known. On my knees now, I let out a scream to the sky. With no more energy left, I fell back down on the ground. I could tell my body was in a cold sweat, but I felt none of that. My very veins felt like they were on fire as well.

My body could not take it anymore; it needed rest. Still shivering from the cold sweat, I lie on the concrete from the night before and fell asleep. Exposure was the least of my worries as the time.

I awoke yet again to the morning sun seeping through my eyelids. I mumbled to the sky and tried to turn over. My muscles ached and felt cold on the ground. Eyes still closed, I reached my hand to the ground. Concrete. I was still here from the night before.

I turned on my stomach and rested there for a minute. Gripping the concrete floor best I could, I spread both hands near where a pushup position would be. I brought my knees closer to my chest and straightened my back out.

I opened my eyes and waited patiently for them to adjust to the sunlight. Searching around, I could see no one. Obviously, no one had waited for me. I was on my own again.

That's why I came to the docks on that fateful night.

I felt over myself, searching for bruises or scrapes that might need looking after. The cold sweat had left my body, but my clothes had the remains from it. I would need to dry those out. I leaned against a freight box and closed my eyes. I could imagine myself sitting next to a warm fire, my clothes slowly drying while on my body.

_Psst!_ I looked around to locate where the noise was coming from. I couldn't find it, but no matter, it wasn't any bother to me right now. Still leaning on the box, I placed my hands on top of my pant legs.

My hands immediately warmed up my pants. I felt the material: dry. How could this be? I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. I opened my eyes to examine my pants closer. Sparks were coming out of my fingers, this was what I instantly noticed. How could this be?

That's why I came to the docks on that fateful night.

I mentally focused on the fire again, imaging its warmth spreading through me to my fingertips. Instantly they were ablaze. My palms opened wider to welcome in the embers. I felt it. This was what I was wanting. Not some stupid position atop an imaginary throne amid gang members. Fire was true power. When in full motion, no living thing could stop or even control a raging fire. That was what I had become: a raging fire bent on having everything succumb to my will, my utter strength.

I stood up, letting the palm embers die down. This fire was still building in me; I could sense it coursing through my veins. It was a part of me now and there was no going back from here. Imaging the fire once again, I let it slowly ripple through my body, warming my clothes.

I knew I had to take it slow at first, to control my own powers, but I couldn't hold back. With these new God-given talents, I could rule. I could command with a new talent that no other emperor had brought to the table. I could tame fire and tame it within my flesh and my bones.

All the excitement consumed me in happiness. I had plans now. Everything fell into place for me. This was just the beginning of a happy story for Francis. No, scratch that, Hotstreak. My flesh was rebuilt so why couldn't my mind? Francis was too weak a name for a being as miraculous as I was at this moment.

Forcing the fire image once again, I let it fly through my palms, enveloping them in white hot fire. They reached for the sky, as if the fire was beckoning to the ultimate star in the sky. I directed the fire out of my palms, towards the ground, sending me straight into the air. I screamed this time out of pure joy. My hands lit the blue sky in a blaze of smoke left from my trail.

That's why I went to the docks on that fateful night.

* * *

so yeah. reviews would be greatly appreciated. have a happy holidays. dont forget to study for finals everyone!


End file.
